Seafoam
by Saxophones For Eccentricities
Summary: I never meant to get too close to him. I never meant to care. I should have killed him when I had the chance. They say water can smooth out even the roughest of stones. I sure hope whoever said that is right because if they're not I'm as good as dead. RE-POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So I had this on a different profile of mine that I never use anymore so I decided to repost it on the profile I do use. The first chapters of this were written quite a few years ago so I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.

* * *

"Faster, Marina! Your reactions have to be faster! And put more power behind your swing!"

I growled and lunged again putting more force behind the swing of my blade. Right. Left. Slash up. Then down. Finally our blades meet in the middle with a metallic screech, both of us putting the same amount of force out.

"Come on, Marina! You have to fight _harder!_ Do you want to get out of there alive?! You know damn well the game makers won't make it easy for you to get out of that arena! They're not just going to hand it to you!"

I grit my teeth and with a roar, pushed all my body weight into the blade knocking my opponent to the sandy ground. I quickly kicked his weapon out of his hand and pinned him down. I held my sword to his throat and he smiled at me.

"Good job little sister."

I pulled my brother up and he ruffled my hair. "Thanks, Finn."

He slung his arms around my shoulders. "Now let's go get cleaned up. We're having dinner with Annie and Mags tonight in honor of your birthday! We wouldn't want to be late for that now would we?" my brother said with a goofy smile on his face. I laughed at the dreamy faraway look on my older brother's face.

"Now my dear, Finnick. You wouldn't be in such a hurry to get to Mags' because of a certain someone who will be there is it?" I questioned with a sly smile knowing all too well why he wanted to hurry. Finn narrowed his eyes at me for a moment.

"Dear little sister now why would you think that? I'm just excited that I get to spend your eighteenth birthday with my favorite girls." Finnick proclaimed with a cheesy grin on his face.

I giggled. "Yeah, your favorite girl being the darling Miss Annie Cresta!"

Finnick shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, you're right."

Dinner that night was both a happy and somber affair. It was happy because it was my birthday which symbolized that I was lucky to have lived through another reaping, but it was also sad because tomorrow was reaping day. Even though it was lingering in the back of both of our minds that tomorrow I would be on my way to the Capitol Finnick and I were enjoying ourselves.

I looked to the right and saw Finnick paying all his attention to Annie. I loved seeing the two of them together. They were just so cute! They were just them when they were together. They weren't who the Capitol played them out to be. No playboy Finnick and no crazy Annie.

To be truthful Annie isn't crazy at all. She just looks a little lost sometimes. People say she hears voices but so what? If anything that just shows she has a much more pure and gentle soul than most of us do. They don't know her like we do. She's still here and trying to live her life the best she can.

"Well I am so sorry to disappoint you all but Marina and I have to leave. We've both got a big trip tomorrow." Finnick said as he stood up and walked over to me.

"Where are you going, Marina?" Annie spoke in her wispy voice.

"You know where she has to go, Annie. She's going with us. Don't worry, Finnick and I will be there to keep an eye on her." Mags explained.

Annie looked up to me with watery eyes.

"You're not going to volunteer are you?"

I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Of course not, Annie. I would never purposely go there, but I have no choice. I'm eighteen already. They're going to call my name tomorrow, but I promise you Annie, I will do everything that I possibly can to come back okay?" I gently explained to her.

We all knew I was going into the games this year. Even though Finnick had won his games when I was only five he had known that I would end up in the Hunger Games myself. President Snow had told Finnick personally. Apparently when Finn was being crowned victor, Snow had told my brother in these exact words, " _Congratulations Mr. Odair. I can't wait to see how young Marina will do in her ga_ mes."

Soon after that Finnick had me training to learn how to survive. He and some of the other District 4 victors had taught me everything could. Finnick knew they would want it to be an interesting show so they wouldn't pick me early on, but every reaping since I had turned fourteen Finnick had been worried that I would get chosen. Luckily, I hadn't.

It is beyond certain that I am going in this year. I am eighteen and in the highest physical condition I have ever been in in my short eighteen years of life. It would be stupid to think that President Snow had forgotten or had decided to take mercy. He isn't that type of man. He's a monster. I was ready though, ready to give them the show they wanted so I could get out of there alive.

"You're going to win, Rina," Annie whispered.

I looked straight into her eyes.

"Thank you Annie."

As I lay in bed that night I thought of Annie. I thought of Mags. I thought of Finnick. I thought of the three most important people in my life, the people that had raised me. I thought of all the good times we've had over the years. Yes. These are the people I would fight for. These are the people I would _live_ for.

* * *

Okay, so here's the first chapter. More of this and my other stories to come. Thanks for reading! - S.F.E.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, this was originally posted on a profile I no longer use and now I am posting it here. All further updates to this story will be found on this profile.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.

* * *

The next morning I had washed up and put on the dress I would wear to the reaping. It was soft, pink, and flowy. Nothing too showy, this dress would set the tone for my angle for the games after all. I was to be cute and sweet, with a touch of flirt here and there. The pretty little sister of Finnick Odair, Panem's Princess. The Capitol people are gonna eat it up.

As I made my way into the kitchen I ran into Finnick. Literally.

"Well don't you look lovely," Finnick smiled.

"Are you ready?" the usual carefree light in his eyes had vanished. He was being serious.

I shot my brother a smile. "Of course I am, Finnick. You made sure I'm ready for whatever they'll throw at me," I told him confidently. It was the truth. Finnick and some of the other victors had prepared me for pretty much anything. I was set.

He pulled me into a hug. "That's my girl. I'll be seeing you on the train okay?" He squeezed me tight then walked out the door.

* * *

I was in the back with the rest of the eighteen year old girls in my district. I looked around at all of them and smiled. At least I could save a life by being chosen. I knew for certain that I was better trained and better prepared for whatever lay ahead in the arena then any of them. All of these girls around me wouldn't have to go through the worry of being chosen anymore. They would get to live normal lives here in District Four.

"Welcome all, to the reaping for the 74th annual Hunger Games!" our district escort, Venus, spoke.

"Now here is a very special video for you all the way from the Capitol! Isn't this exciting?!" Venus chirped.

Venus went on to play the video which I paid no attention to. It's the same video they play every year. This is all our fault blah blah blah. This is how the Capitol punishes us blah blah. But they let one of us win which shows that they are merciful blah blah blah. It was all a load of crap and everyone in all the districts knew that. Except for maybe Two, but they're the Capitol's lapdogs. They've got it better than the rest of us, so why would they complain? As the video finally ended, I could not have been happier.

"Now for our brave young woman." Venus said happily.

I stood up straight. I had no doubt in my mind that whichever piece of paper she chose I was going to be the one whose name is spoken. Sure enough, it was.

"Marina Odair."

I held my head up high and wore a smile on my face as I pranced onto the stage. That's right, pranced. I wanted everyone to think that I was perfectly happy and could actually not care less about the fact that my name had been called. I stood on the stage with a smile on my face and looked over to my brother. He winked at me and turned back to the crowd.

"Now for our courageous young man." she dipped her fingers into the bowl of male adolescent names and pulled out a thin slip of paper. That slip of paper would be a death sentence for whatever boy had their name on it because I was going to win this year. No matter who was in my way.

"Flounder Ark."

I watched with narrow eyes to see if this boy could possibly pose a threat. Up out of the seventeen year old group walked a boy who was lanky and tall. By the looks of him he probably worked with the people who spear the fish. He could pose a problem later on in the game, but I'd keep him close for as long as possible. Loyalty to your district partner and all that. You don't want to kill off the one person that could possibly have your back right away. Especially if you were planning on joining the Careers like I intended to.

We shook hands as Venus spoke.

"Here you have it! Your tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games! Marina Odair and Flounder Ark!"

There was a small round of applause and then we were led into the Justice Building to await any visitors. I didn't really expect any. I was never really close with anybody in Four besides Finnick, Annie, and Mags. I didn't have any friends while I was in school, I was more focused on training with Finnick so I could live than on making friends. I kept to myself and nobody bothered me because I was Finnick's sister and they were afraid that he would beat them up. I didn't expect to see any of the three people I cared about in the room because I knew Annie didn't like watching the reapings and since Finn and Mags were mentors we weren't allowed to see them until we were on the train. That's why I was so surprised when the door opened and Annie walked in escorted by a couple of Peacekeepers.

"Three minutes." a stern voice said and then closed the doors leaving Annie and I alone in the room.

"I made this for you, Marina." Annie said in her airy voice. She pulled out a necklace with a seashell pendant attached to it. Somehow she had managed to either find or had made a shell into a heart. The seashell itself was a beautiful pristine white.

I pulled Annie into a hug. "Thank you Annie! It's beautiful."

"Will you take this as your token?" she asked quietly.

"I would be honored to, Annie," I told her with tears starting to form in my eyes.

"You will win this, Marina. You have a strong heart," Annie finished before walking out the door. Not waiting for the peacekeepers to say that time was up.

Annie was the only visitor I had and soon I found myself with Flounder on the train. I looked around and everything I saw was beyond luxurious. Now I was used to some luxury since I had spent the majority of my life living in the Victor's Village with Finnick, but this was insane. The walls, the floors, the furniture, the food. Everything was beyond luxurious to the point it was tacky.

I turned to Flounder and saw him sitting in a chair waiting for Finnick and Mags to come into the room and "mentor" us. I went ahead and sat in the chair next to him. It was silent for a few moments before Flounder spoke up.

"Why are you waiting for them, huh? Everyone in Four knows that your brother has been training you for this since you were like five. If your name hadn't been called you probably would have volunteered. What do _you_ need their _advice_ for?" he sneered.

I glared at the boy sitting next to me. He actually thought I would _volunteer_? This kid knew nothing about me. "You know nothing about me. _Volunteer_? Are you insane? Why the hell would anyone volunteer for _this_? I had no choice in this. You don't know _anything,_ so if I were you I'd stop making stupid assumptions!" I hissed.

He scoffed. "Or what? You gonna tell your stupid big brother to beat me up?" he mocked. "You know he only won his games because he was being a man whore."

I snapped.

"Nobody talks about Finnick like that," I snarled as I forced Flounder into a choke hold.

"Get off me you freak!" Flounder attempted to get out of my choke hold and I only squeezed him harder. This guy had no idea what the truth was or how guilty I felt that Finnick has to do what he does. I was seven when Finnick turned sixteen and was considered old enough to have himself be sold to the highest bidder. I wasn't kidding when I said that Snow was a monster. He had threatened to kill me if Finnick didn't comply with what he wanted. He does what he has to to make sure I stay alive. To this day I still feel immensely guilty. It was my fault that Finnick had to spend many nights with those crazy Capitol women for the past eleven years. If Finnick didn't have me to worry about...

"Whoa! Marina, you know the rules! No killing anyone until you're in the arena!" Finnick's lightly scolding voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Still think I need Finnick to fight my battles for me?" I hissed into his ear before I let him go.

"Keep her the hell away from me!" Flounder cried as he backed away.

"Damn kid, you must have really done something to piss her off," Finnick laughed.

"Why are you laughing? She almost killed me!"

Finnick just laughed even harder. "Yeah, right. If she really wanted to kill you she would have done it by now. As one of your mentors my first piece of advice to you would be to not piss Marina off. Get back in her good graces and I guarantee you'll live a lot longer. Now come along kiddies. We've got reapings to watch."

I walked into the next car behind Finnick to watch the reapings. Flounder trailed behind us. I'm pretty sure he won't let me walk behind him for a while. Finnick, Mags, Venus, Flounder, and I were all seated when Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith appeared on the screen.

"Now let's see our tributes for the 74th annual Hunger Games!" Claudius announced and the images changed to that of District 1.

A girl named Glimmer had been reaped and sashayed on stage. She was your typical blonde bombshell who'd probably play the sexy act. She didn't look like much, but she was from District One meaning that she more than likely had some training and was more than she looked. I'd have to keep an eye on her. Especially since I had a _really_ good feeling that her and I weren't going to get along so well.

"Don't worry, Rina. My little sister is _much_ more beautiful than blondie from One. Besides, you have _me_ , and who doesn't _love_ me? So by association they will love you," Finnick reassured.

"Ha. Thanks, Finnick. What ever would I do without my darling big brother?" I said with a grin.

The boy from One was named Marvel. He was long and lanky, built a lot like Flounder actually. Probably better suited for spears and other pole arms too. Then District 2 came on next. I leaned in closer to the television screen. District Two always had tributes that were made into killing machines. They were known more for their victors that the fact that they were the masonry district. I wanted to know what I was up against.

As expected they were both volunteers. The girl was younger than eighteen which was a bit surprising, but I knew that meant she was even deadlier. She was small but reminded me of a cat by the way she moved. She was probably very fast and stealthy. That sinister smile on her face told me that she was going to be trouble. Her name was Clove.

Her district partner was a colossal mass of muscle, and I don't use that word lightly. He was seriously huge and obviously Academy trained. This guy was going to be a problem. A big problem, but judging from the look of the other Careers this Cato guy would obviously make himself the leader. Which means if I want in, he's the one I'm going to have to impress to get the invite.

District 3 was nothing special. Tiny kids that would probably get killed during the bloodbath. It was a sad fact, but it was a fact nonetheless.

Then came our District, District 4. I watched myself prance onto the stage and laughed. I looked like a ditz, a cute ditz, but a ditz nonetheless.

"I'm glad you know how dumb you looked, sis. I was having a hard time keeping a straight face." my brother joked.

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned my attention back to the screen. None of the other tribute really caught my eye until we got to Eleven. The guy was BIG, like Cato big. The kids from Twelve were much like the kids from Three. What I mean is that they were tiny and would probably be bloodbaths too. So that's it. Those are the people that will be thrown into that arena with me.

The rest of that day was kind of a bore. I ate, washed up, changed clothes, keeping Annie's necklace with me, ate some more, thumb wrestled with Finnick, slept, talked to Mags a bit, scared Flounder a little bit more. Okay that part of my day was fun. Sure I may have been a bit harsh, but NOBODY messes with my family or talks shit about them. Not if I could help it. My family is all I have and I will protect them as much as I could until the day I die.

Dinner was a bore as well. It was mainly Venus talking about manners and how District 4 was sure to win this year, and Finnick making jokes. Throughout dinner I kept seeing the faces of the male tributes from 2 and 11. Two guys that size? Really? Not to mention the girl from 2 and the other Careers. Geez. I sure had my work cut out for me. Well I was certain of one thing and one thing only; these games were sure going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games

* * *

Before I knew it, the next morning had arrived and we were at the Capitol. As soon as we got off the train it was chaos. There were people everywhere! They were screaming out my name, Flounder's name, Finnick's name, and chanting "District Four". I didn't like this. I didn't like this at all. Sure Finnick had told me there was going to be a lot of people, but I didn't think he meant this many! I understood why Finnick had once jokingly called them Capitol Creatures. These people looked and acted like animals. They wore bizarre patterns with weird colors, most of them even had their skin dyed colors like blue, green, or purple. Their screams sounded inhuman. Being in the center of such a loud crowd made me feel sick, like I couldn't breathe. I felt someone put a hand on my back and lean closer to my ear.

"Breathe, Marina. Just breathe." Finn whispered.

I did what he told me and took a deep breath.

 _Okay Marina, relax. You can handle this crowd, this is nothing. They can't hurt you. Even if they tried you can take them down. Don't panic. Panicking will make you look weak. Nobody likes a weak tribute. Relax._

I took a few more deep breathes and felt so much better.

"Feel better?" my brother asked. I nodded my head.

"Good. Now, smile and remember your part. You're my little sister, so they'll be expecting you to be just like me," He said threw his arm around my shoulders and started waving and smiling to everyone.

I followed Finnick's lead and posed for a few pictures, smiled, waved, and winked at a few people here and there. I was so thankful for finally making it through that crowd and getting into the training center.

"Have fun with your stylist! Remember don't complain!" Finnick called over his shoulder as he continued on in the opposite Flounder and I were being led.

The silence between the two of us was uncomfortable. Well, at least for me it was. I know for a fact that Flounder didn't trust me after that incident on the train. As much as I'd rather not have to fix things between us, I'm going to have to. I need to know that he'll be on my side if we get in the Careers. If not, I'm going to be in big trouble. Even the Careers go by the whole loyalty to your district partner thing as long as they possibly can. I turned my head slightly to the right and looked at Flounder. His face was blank and expression unreadable. I sighed. I'm going to have to fix this before we go into the arena.

"Oh look, Cassia! She's even more beautiful in real life!"

"You are absolutely right, Saffron! She's simply darling!"

I turned my gaze to the direction where the voices were coming from. There were two women, who I assumed were the ones that spoke moments earlier, walking towards us. The taller one was dressed in a flaming red from head to toe. Even her skin was tinged with the crimson color. The shorter one was dressed in a bright yellow and her skin had a green hue to it.

"I think she sees us, Saffron!" the yellow one chirped to the taller red woman.

"I think you're right, Cassia. It seems our cover has been blown!" the red one who's name I took to be Saffron spoke.

 _Uh, yeah I see you. Those bright colors and loud voices aren't too hard to miss._

The two women finally made it over to us. "Marina, darling! We're here to take you to get all ready to meet Cyan!"

"Yes, yes! I'm Cassia." The short yellow one said pointing to herself.

"And I'm Saffron! We'll be helping getting you ready for everything throughout the games!" Saffron giggled. The two of them then went to stand next to me. Saffron on my left and Cassia on my right and started to lead me away from Flounder and the others.

"Come along now, Miss Odair! No time to dilly dally! You are on a very tight schedule." Cassia sang in her high soprano voice.

"We are _so_ excited to get to work with Finnick Odair's sister! You truly are a beauty! Isn't she a beauty, Cassia?" Saffron chattered.

"Oh yes! _Very_ beautiful, and without having even gone through a full body polish yet!" Cassia exclaimed.

"We are so lucky to have you! You are simply _gorgeous_! Pretty as a princess. You'll have all the boys falling at your feet!"

"Saffron is right you know! There will be no doubt that you will have people lining up to sponsor you! Especially with the outfit Cyan has planned for you to wear in the parade tonight!"

The rest of the walk, washing, and painful waxing was filled with similar chatter. I felt a stinging sensation all over my body. Let me tell you something, the waxing part of a full body polish equals pain. Lots and _lots_ of pain.

"I thought you couldn't get any more gorgeous Marina, but it seems I was wrong. You're so beautiful you could be a princess." Saffron complemented.

"Panem's own stunning princess Marina. _Princess of the ocean_!" Cassia said with a dreamy voice.

"Yes. That will work very well. Panem's ocean princess." A new voice spoke. I turned behind me and saw a man dressed in a steel gray suit. Well the coat, tie, and pants were that color anyway. His shoes, shirt, and vest were black; his hair was white like snow. Everything about this man was very monochromatic, except his eyes. His eyes were a dazzling cyan blue. He looked very normal considering he was a Capitolite, with the exception of the white hair of course. I knew it wasn't natural because he looked way too young to have naturally white hair.

"Hello, darling." the man purred. His voice was like chocolate. Smooth, deep, and rich. He walked up to me and kissed my hand. "I'm Cyan. I'll be your stylist. I see the girls have done a fabulous job of cleaning you up. Now come along my dear, let us get you ready for the opening ceremonies. You truly will be the Panem's ocean princess once I'm done with you," he boasted. Cyan then turned to Cassia and Saffron.

"Saffron, go get the body glitter and seashells and take it to her dressing room. Cassia, I need you to go get the tiara. The small silver one covered in gems. Take that to her dressing room as well." Cyan requested of the two girls. Saffron and Cassia nodded their heads quickly and left the room to go fetch the items without a word.

"Now, Marina, darling, let's get you to your dressing room and get you in your costume, hmm?" Cyan spoke to me as he placed his hand on the small of my back and led me into another room that I assumed to be my dressing room.

"Here. Now quickly, let's get you into this. We still have to wave out your hair, do your makeup and sew you into your skirt." Cyan spoke quickly as he started hurrying about the room.

"Sew me into my skirt?" I questioned warily. He didn't actually mean to _stitch_ me to a piece of fabric did he?

"Yes darling. We want the skirt to be skin tight so we'll fit it to your body. No need to worry, Marina. You won't get stuck with a needle. I am an expert at this after all." Cyan boasted once more.

I felt my cheeks turn red. So he didn't literally mean to sew me to my skirt. I felt dumb for thinking he would literally stitch me into my dress.

"Here, Marina. Put this on." Cyan handed me what looked to be shiny pink seashell top that resembled a strapless bra. It was held together by thin, shimmery strings running horizontally across the back. I quickly took off my robe and put on the tiny piece of material. It actually fit quite nicely. Cyan then wrapped a slightly lighter shade of pink iridescent material around my hips and started pinning pieces together. Then he began to sew. His fingers moved fast against the material and soon enough the material was against my body like a second skin. It was skin tight all the way down to my feet. The only problem with that is the fact that I couldn't walk.

"Marina! Come sit over here. We have to get your hair done!" Cassia chirped and waved me over to the chair she was standing by.

"Uh, Cyan, _how_ exactly am I supposed to move in this skirt?" I questioned my monochromatic stylist.

"Not a problem darling, you'll just be carried everywhere. A princess shouldn't have to walk anyways." Cyan explained as he carefully picked me up in his arms and placed me into the chair by Cassia.

Soon after, I was ready to go. My reddish blonde hair had been let loose and waved out like it usually did after I'd been out at the beach for a long time. Cassia and Saffron had weaved little white seashells throughout my hair and had placed the gem covered tiara on my head. Cyan had done my makeup to make my green eyes pop and had placed a white gold arm cuff on my upper left arm. "It gives a bit of a warrior affect." he had said. Saffron had placed Annie's necklace back around my neck and then sprayed me from head to toe in body glitter. I felt sticky and gross from the body glitter, but I did look good.

"There. You're ready." Cyan said holding on to my shoulders while looking at me.

"I must say. This is the best I've ever done. I've been waiting to use this outfit on you you know. I've been waiting for _years_." he told me with a wink.

"Cyan. Cyan did- did you know?" I asked him curiously. Did he know what Snow had told Finnick all those years ago? If he did know who's side was he on? Could I trust him? He seemed like a decent person, but what if he was in league with Snow?

"Know what? I have no idea what you're talking about Marina." Cyan dismissed my question with a wave of his hand, but by the tone of his voice I knew he knew what I was talking about.

"Come along now darling, your chariot awaits." he spoke as he picked me up once more and began carrying me out of the room and to where the chariots were.

"Oh and don't worry darling I may live here and I may work as a stylist but that doesn't mean that I _like_ the ice and snow better than warm beaches." he reassured in his velvety voice. I nodded my head at him in response. Hearing his words got rid of any doubts I had of Cyan.

* * *

As soon as Cyan and I entered the holding area I was immediately glad I had a stylist who didn't make me look like a complete idiot. As we passed other tributes I leaned into Cyan.

"Thank you Cyan for not making me look stupid." I whispered to him as we continued to the chariot.

I felt Cyan puff out his chest a bit and let out a boastful huff. "Well of course darling. I couldn't let _you_ of all people been seen by all of Panem dressed like _that_." he sneered. His gaze on the pair from district seven who were so obviously trees. I laughed a bit as his expression.

I heard someone scoff.

"Ugh, look at her. Stupid giggling idiot. What? Does she think she's too good to walk?" I heard a high pitched voice complain. I slowly turned my gaze to the girl who was talking about me. It was the girl from One, Glimmer. She was dressed in all hot pink feathers. She looked like a flamingo. I met her gaze, smiled at her and wiggled my fingers back and forth as a little wave to her.

"Ugh!" She huffed and stomped away to Two's chariot. Her district partner who was standing next to her laughed as Glimmer stomped away. He looked at me and walked towards Cyan and I.

"I'll take her from here man." the boy who's name I recalled to be Marvel said and held out his arms.

"You're not going to drop her are you? I worked very hard on her outfit and don't want a _little boy_ to damage it." Cyan glared at Marvel.

"I'm not gonna drop her. I'm just trying to be friendly." Marvel said with a goofy smile.

I turned to Cyan. "It's fine, Cyan. The chariot isn't too far from here." I said with a smile. Perfect time to start making friends with the Careers. Cyan sighed and handed me over to Marvel.

"When you put her down make sure she's sitting on the chariot facing the front!" Cyan called as Marvel walked off with me.

"Well hello." Marvel smiled down at me.

"Hello yourself pretty lady. I'm Marvel."

"Nice to meet you, Marvel. I'm Marina." I said smiling back.

"Nice to meet you too. Now not that I don't mind carrying a beautiful almost half naked girl in my arms, but why exactly aren't you walking? Not hurt are you?" Marvel asked as we approached my chariot and he set me down on the front just as Cyan told him to do.

"I'm not hurt. I just can't walk in this thing." I explained to him. Waving my legs from the knee down up and down. It really did look like a tail fin.

"You're lucky your stylist likes you. You look great and I'm assuming your district partner will too. Glimmer and I look like big pink birds." Marvel joked messing with the bright pink feathers on his headpiece.

"Making friends, Marvel?" a deep, rough voice asked. It was Cato, the colossal boy from District Two. His district partner, Clove stood next to him with Glimmer standing very close to Cato. They were dressed as warriors. I didn't get what that had to do with masonry, but hey, they didn't look half bad.

"Hey guys, this is Marina. I figured there would be no harm in talking to her. I mean District Four is usually part of the Careers right?" Marvel asked the big blonde somewhat nervously.

"We'll see about that. Just being a pretty face without any skills is pretty much useless in the arena isn't that right, _princess_?" Cato spoke, shifting his gaze over to me. I saw him looking me up and down. I was familiar with this look. It was the look some of the guys back home would look at me with. This could work to my advantage.

"I assure can assure you, you won't be dissapointed." I smirked. Glimmer let out another scoff and then mumbled something under her breath.

"These guys bothering you, Marina?"

I turned my head and Flounder was standing right behind me. He was standing tall with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes were narrowed as he looked over the other Careers. He looked good too. He was wearing these dark green seaweed colored shorts that went to about the bottom of his knee. He had gold bracers on his arms and his chest had rope netting over it. The net was attached to these gold colored pieces of armor on his shoulders. It wasn't like it was tightly woven or anything so you still had a good view of his chest. His brown hair had been tussled and looked like it was still wet. He had a golden crown on his head. Nothing like the feminine tiara on mine, but a regal, masculine one that was fit for a king. To top it all off, there was a gold triton propped up against the chariot. I could only assume it was part of his outfit. I had to admit that Flounder looked really good. He looked like a warrior king ready for battle.

"No, everything's fine. Just making friends right?" I mimicked as I turned my gaze back over to the boy from District Two. He was glaring at Flounder. Did he consider him a threat or something? And why was Flounder defending me? I thought he hated me?

Cato scoffed. "What are you, her bodyguard? Think princess here can't handle herself?" he sneered at Flounder.

Flounder's cool expression was unwavering. "No. I know Marina can handle herself." he stated.

"Then what's it to you?" Glimmer snorted out.

"None of your business. Nobody was talking to you." Flounder hissed.

Glimmer huffed. " _Cato_! Are you going to let him talk to me like that?!" she whined. What was she doing complaining to Cato? Marvel was her district partner. I looked to Clove and sent her a questioning look that said "What the hell is she bothering him for?" Clove just rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ah, I get it." I mumbled. I should have realized from her body language earlier. Glimmer was practically all over Cato. She wanted him. Clove nodded her head in approval, letting me know that I was right.

"Is that right princess? I'll be the judge of how well you can _handle yourself_ tomorrow during training." Cato ordered.

I looked straight into his stormy blue eyes and felt a fire start somewhere deep inside of me. I don't know why but I was suddenly looking forward to training tomorrow. I wanted to prove to Cato that I could stand my own. It wasn't just so I could get in with the Careers. I couldn't explain it, but there was something that made want to prove that I was stronger than he thought I was. I wanted to prove to him that I didn't need protecting and could hold my own against any of them.

"Okay then, tomorrow. During training, " I agreed. Cato crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me with a smirk.

"Alright then princess. I'll be looking forward to it." Cato then turned around and headed back to his chariot without another word. The others soon followed after him.

"See you later Marina!" Marvel called over his shoulder. I gave him a short wave of acknowledgement. Glimmer huffed and then hurried to attach herself next to Cato. Clove looked me straight in the eye and nodded in acknowledgement. I nodded back and had a small smile on my face as she turned and followed her district partner. I think Clove and I would be able to get along just fine. Glimmer on the other hand, not so much. I _knew_ we weren't going to get along.

I turned back to Flounder who had picked up his triton and was still staring at the Careers. "Flounder?" I called.

Calling his name seemed to brake him out of his little trance and he looked down to me. He sighed. "Marina, I'm sorry for yesterday on the train. I had no right to talk to your brother like that. That guy who said that wasn't even me. I was just scared. I'm not that mean guy I swear. Can you forgive me?" he apologized in a soft voice.

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but truth and remorse. I had no doubt that Flounder was telling the truth and that his apology was sincere. I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Of course I forgive you, Flounder. I understand. I'm sorry for putting you in that choke hold too. I wasn't thinking straight. I hope you can forgive _me_. I'd really like for us to be friends." I told him.

Flounder looked up at me with a smile. "I'd like that too."

"Tributes on your chariots. The opening ceremonies will begin in two minutes." A voice coming through the speakers announced. All of a sudden Cyan and a woman dressed in a light shade of purple popped out of nowhere and were by our sides.

"Marina! Good. The boy from One put you where I asked. Now get comfortable, you'll be there throughout the parade. Now I know tributes are usually standing but there is no rule that says you can't. You just have to be _on_ the chariot, which you are." Cyan explained to me while he made last minute touches to my hair. Puffing it up in in a few places.

"Flounder you are to stand right behind her. You two are to portray royalty. You are the king of the seas and Marina is the princess of the ocean. Stand strong, and remember what I told you about the triton. Use it wisely. Alright you are ready to go! You both look simply marvelous! You two will be the talk throughout all of Panem!" the purple lady cheered.

"Remember to smile!" Cyan called to us as our chariot was pulled into the dark tunnel.

I heard a loud rumbling noise. It sounded like the ocean. Like waves crashing against the beach.

"District Four!" the same voice over the speakers announced.

Our chariot started to move once more and I had to grip the chariot a bit to keep my balance at the sudden movement. There was a blur of colors around us. The people of the Capitol were screaming our district number just like at the train station. I took a deep breath and smiled at them. I smiled and blew a few kisses. I even caught a bouquet of flowers that someone in the audience had thrown. I set it on my lap and continued to smile and wave. I looked up at the big screen in front of us and saw Flounder. He had a stony expression on his face and had the triton raised high in his right hand. All of a sudden he slammed the triton on the ground and a beam of light came out of the top and came down like rain around us. I smiled at this. It was amazing I had never seen anything like it. Apparently neither had the people of the Capitol because they were yelling even louder now. I continued to wave and play the part as the Capitol people chanted ," District Four, District Four!"

After a bit more smiling and collecting a few more thrown flowers our chariot arrived to the split at the end. All of the odd numbered districts starting with District 1 went to the the left while all even numbered district chariots went to the right. Our carriage finally pulled into the circle and stopped next to District 2. I looked to my right and met Clove's gaze. I smiled at her a bit and she let out a half smile before looking back to the front. I turned my gaze slightly upward and found Cato staring me. I shot a smile at him and he smirked. He was staring at me again with that same hungry gaze from earlier.

 _"Why not mess with the boy and his hormones a little bit sis?"_ I could hear Finnick say in the back of my mind. _"Come on, Rina. Have a little fun. Besides its just harmless flirting. It's not like it's anything serious,"_ Finnick's voice in my head egged on.

 _Oh what the hell why not. Finnick's right. It's just a bit of harmless flirting. Only one of person will be left standing in a few weeks anyway._ I thought to myself making up my mind. Before I had the chance to do anything the sudden quiet caught my attention. I looked around and saw all the tributes, excluding myself, looking up at the balcony. President Snow stood there looking down on all of us. I narrowed my eyes as he began to speak. I didn't trust or believe a single word that left the man's mouth. As soon as he finished talking all of the tributes got off their chariots and headed for the tunnel to head back to their respective floors.

"Need some help there, Marina?" Flounder asked holding out his arms to me.

I grinned at him. "Thanks, Flounder. I was afraid I'd be forgotten and have to sleep here all night long," I said jokingly.

"Hey princess. Need some help?" Cato walked up and asked cockily. As if he automatically assumed I would want his help over Flounder's.

"Actually neither of you fine young gentlemen's assistance will be needed," a familiar voice from behind me called. "Big brother Finnick is here to get Marina safely back to her room. So off to your rooms little boys, princess here will see you both tomorrow morning." Finnick told the two teens as he waved them away.

Cato scoffed then mumbled a short "Later princess." as he walked out. Flounder just nodded and hurried out.

Finnick picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I called out while laughing. He hasn't done this to me since I was six years old. Finnick just ignored me and began talking to me as he walked out of the circle.

"Well little sister. You _definitely_ have the Odair charm. Did you see the way the guy from Two was looking at you?" he laughed. "So what are you going to do about Two's interest in you huh, Marina?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

* * *

"Marina darling you looked simply marvelous! Cyan truly did outdo himself this year. District Four is sure to get all the sponsors this year! Oh won't Clancy be jealous! For once it won't be _his_ tributes getting all of the attention!" Venus spoke joyously as Finnick had dragged me back into our suite.

"Yes, I really did outdo myself this year, but I did have such a stunning canvas to work with. You truly did look beautiful darling." Cyan purred.

"Thanks you two, but how about a little help getting out of this skirt?" I asked. I really wanted the use of my legs back. I felt way too vulnerable not being able to move on my own. Venus was the first to respond.

"Oh of course, Marina! Cyan, she _must_ be out of that dress. Dinner starts soon and she still has to shower!" she ordered. Cyan sighed and stood from the plushy chair he had been seated in.

"Very well. Come Marina, let's head to your room and get you out of your costume." Cyan called as he started to my room. I crossed my arms and stood there waiting for my stylist to remember that I couldn't exactly follow him anywhere.

"Well are you coming?"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, of course. I apologize darling." Cyan spoke as he picked me up once more and carried me to my room.

My room was huge. Everything looked very modern and luxurious but it also looked very cold and empty. It made me think about how many people must have stood in this same room before they died. I looked at the bed Cyan had placed me on. How many girls had slept in this bed before me right before they met their death in the arena? The thought was unsettling and caused me to shudder.

"Sorry darling, I should have warned you that my hands were cold." Cyan apologized. I looked down and noticed he had his hand on my now visible foot and was busy quickly taking apart the seam that he had created just a few hours earlier. Before I knew it Cyan had undone the entire seam. It felt _great_ to be able to move my legs again.

"Here darling, just hold this around you while I get your things ready for your shower." he gave me the piece of pink cloth and went to the drawers picking out things and laying them on the tops of the dressers. I walked over and stood behind him trying to see what I was going to be wearing. Cyan then quickly turned around and shoved some clothes into my arms.

"These will do for dinner. I also laid out your clothes for training tomorrow here on the dresser." he said placing his hand on the clothes he was talking about.

"Now hurry, dinner starts very soon and Venus will be in a tizzy if you are late. There will be an avox outside of your bathroom if you need anything." Cyan explained to me as he pushed me through a door an avox had opened.

The shower was nice. It took me a minute to figure out how to work it but after I figured that out it was smooth sailing. That was until I got to my hair. I had forgotten about the little seashells that had been woven into my hair by Cassia. Those took forever to get out. Curled hair and small objects just don't mix. Then came scrubbing off all of the makeup and body glitter. That took a while too, but it felt _so good_ to be clean again. I wanted to spend forever under the warm rain of water, but remembered that dinner had probably already started. Though I wasn't really hungry I should probably show up anyway. With a sigh I turned off the hot water and dried myself off with a fluffy towel. I changed into the clothes Cyan had picked out for me, which ended up being a plain pair of undergarments and a casual soft pink dress. I didn't bother with any shoes. I really didn't think I needed them and Cyan didn't give me any so I figured it was okay. I left my hair alone leaving it to naturally air dry and headed out to the dining room.

I walked into the dining room and found the adults drinking.

"Oh Marina darling! There you are! You nearly missed all of dinner!" Venus giggled, her face as red as a tomato.

I looked around at the faces in the dining room and saw Finnick, Venus, Cyan, and the same lady dressed in purple, who I know believed to be Flounder's stylist, but Flounder was no where to be found.

"Where's Flounder?" I asked nobody in particular. I really wanted to talk to him and make sure that everything between us had been sorted out and there really was no hard feelings.

"He's on the roof." the purple lady answered.

"Thanks." I really need to learn her name,I thought as I headed out the door.

I looked through the elevator buttons for something that would get me to the roof. I found the button with a big 'R' on it above 12's floor. I pushed the button and up the elevator went. When it finally stopped the doors opened to reveal a lovely garden. Being from District Four I wasn't used to seeing all of this different plant life. I was only familiar with what grew near the coast in Four and the edible plants and stuff that I had learned to identify. Up here there was so many different types of plants in colors that I had never seen before.

"Who's there?" a voice called out.

"Flounder, are you out here?"

"Marina?" A figure walked out of the shadows and stepped towards me. "Marina, what are you doing out here?" the voice of the figure asked. It was Flounder.

I walked closer to him so that I could see him clearly. I looked at him. His eyes were red and puffy.

"I came out here to look for you. I wanted to talk to you. Are you okay Flounder?" I asked gently. Had he been crying?

He sniffed. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." he answered weakly with a sigh. He was definitely not fine. I walked closer to him and touched his hand.

"It's- it's just that- are we friends Marina?" he asked.

"Yeah we are, or at least I thought we were. If you don't want t-" he cut me off.

"No, no. I just wanted to make sure. I didn't know if you meant it or not." he sniffed again.

He walked over to the railing by the edge of the roof and leaned against it. He sighed. "It's just - I was just thinking of a few years ago. My brother was here you know. He was forced into these games just like you and me. He was such a nice guy before all this. He was the best big brother me or my sister could ask for. He would always help us out with any of our problems. Like if someone was bullying Ariel at school or if I needed advice on how to talk to the girl I liked. He was just that type of guy you know?" I could hear him struggling to keep his voice even.

"Sometime during his time here, his time in the arena, he had changed. I couldn't even recognize him. He had turned into this crazy cold blooded killer. He killed six tributes in his time there. They were just little kids. I tried to tell myself that he was just doing what he had to do. That he was sorry for murdering all of these kids and he was just doing this to come home to us. It wasn't until later that I realized that I was wrong. He held no remorse for being the cause of death for those kids. Somewhere along the line he had lost who he was, he had lost his soul. He didn't even win in the end. He was attacked by mutts in a field. I could hear him screaming out in agony. Blood coming out of his mouth and covering his face... He died there in that field... all alone." He had started to cry.

I pulled Flounder into a hug and tried my best to console him as he cried. Flounder had trusted me enough to share something so personal. I didn't know what to think. All I knew now was that Flounder had just become family to me, and I would do anything for my family.

"I _know_ I'm not coming out of that arena. I've known that from the second my name was called, and honestly I'm okay with that now. What I'm afraid of is that they'll change me. I'm afraid to have my little sister see me become a monster like Percy did. I'm afraid I'm going to die alone." he finished with a whisper.

I pulled away from Flounder a little bit and forced him to look me in the eye. "I promise you that isn't going to happen Flounder. They will not change you and you will not die alone. I swear by the stars that guide us that I will not let that happen to you. Do you understand me?"

He stared into my eyes for a little bit before he nodded. I pulled him back for a short hug before releasing him.

"Can you promise me one more thing? If you- _when_ you win, can you look after my sister once you get back to Four? Ariel's going to need someone to look after her." he whispered.

I nodded my head and he sighed.

"Thank you Marina. You deserve to win you know? I know we may have not known each other long and got off on a bad foot, but I can tell you're a good person. You have a strong heart."

 _Those are the same words Annie said to me._ I thought to myself.

"I think I'm going to go back inside and go to sleep? Are you coming?" Flounder asked me wiping away the remaining tears in his eyes. Seeing him do that reminded me that we were all just a bunch of kids. _Kids._ We shouldn't have to worry about any of this. We're just kids. What did we ever do to deserve the punishment of murdering other children who had families waiting for them back home just so we could get back to our own? This is wrong. This can't go on.

"Marina?" Flounder asked again.

I smiled gently at him. "No I think I'll stay out here a while longer. Be careful when you get back in though. The adults were halfway drunk when I left them." I jokingly warned.

He smiled a bit at that. "Thanks Marina. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He hesitated looking like he was contemplating hard on doing something before he pulled me into another hug.

"Thank you for listening." he whispered and then jogged back to the elevator.

As I watched the doors of the elevator close with Flounder inside I saw something move in the shadows out of the corner of my eye. The figure then stepped out into the light. As soon as I could make out who it was my eyes narrowed.

"What do _you_ want?" I hissed.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 4. Thanks for reading y'all!


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the second chapter I posted today so please make sure you've read chapter four before reading this one. Thanks!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.

Ch. 5

* * *

"You know, I wasn't going to show myself, but after that oh so heart warming display by you and your district partner I just couldn't help myself," The boy said with a mocking edge in his voice.

"What goes on between the two of us is none of your damn business Seven," I hissed.

"You know I've heard that the Careers don't tolerate any weakness in their group. Physical or emotional. I think that little episode would definitely qualify, don't you?" Seven threatened. "But then again you already have the boy from District One wrapped around your finger. I along with everyone else saw how you let him carry you around in that skimpy costume. At first I didn't get what was so special about you. I saw you in the replay of the reapings and thought you were an empty headed birdbrain, but then Caesar and Claudius talked about how you were the sister of the legendary Finnick Odair. The youngest Hunger Games victor ever. They said how the people of the Capitol were so glad to see you and how they were all rooting for you. A beautiful girl that can fight. _Just like her brother, another perfect victor,_ " He japed as he mimicked a Capitol accent.

He stepped closer to me until he was right in my face. I narrowed my eyes him and flexed my hands at my sides before turning them into fists.

"You're not even that pretty," he spat. "But I do suppose those Capitol rats got something right. You princess, are just like your brother, a whore."

At his words I swung my fist into his face and was met with a satisfying crunch. Seven yelped and grabbed his nose as he collapsed to the ground.

"You bitch!" the boy said in a nasally voice. His nose was gushing blood and the sticky red liquid was soon beginning to cover his hands. I bent down to be eye level with him.

"Watch what you say Seven, now's not a really good time to be picking fights and making enemies now is it?" I stood up and headed toward the elevator to go back to my floor. As the door was closing I heard the boy from Seven call out.

"Just wait princess! I'll get you back for this!"

* * *

I looked at the clock hanging at the entrance of the training room and then looked back at the tributes in the room. Districts One and Two still aren't here. I looked at the clock once more. They had just under a minute before they were late.

I continued to watch the clock. Three seconds before the clock would hit the next minute the door was pushed open and in walked the missing tributes with smug looks on their faces. I watched as they stood at the back of the circle we were gathered in. I watched as Cato worked his gaze around the room observing the tributes that had spread out throughout the room. He seemed to be looking for someone. I watched as his wandering eyes came to a stop. He smiled viciously and turned and gestured for the other three Careers to look. I followed where his gaze landed and it was on the boy from District Seven. His now crooked nose was accompanied with a large and ugly looking purple bruise. The Careers started to laugh and the rest of us tributes looked at them.

"What happened to you, Seven?" Cato called out to the boy from across the room turning everyone's attention to be turned on him. The boy's ears and face turned red and he shot me a dirty look.

I knew he wouldn't say I caused that. He wouldn't want to make himself look weak. Well, weaker I suppose. Not that I was weak. It's just his typical male ego wouldn't stand for him to be shown up by a female. I turned back to the Careers and Cato and Clove was looking at me. She smirked and nodded while Cato held a look of approval.

"Marina, was that you? Did you do that?" Flounder whispered in my ear. I turned to him and nodded my head in acknowledgement to his question.

"Tributes, gather around me and listen up!" a woman called. She introduced herself as Atala and spoke to us on how we shouldn't ignore any of the survival stations as how that's how a lot of us would die. She also told us that no fights should break out between tributes. The boy from District Seven, whose name I still did not know, shot me another glare.

 _Oops. Oh well, someone should have told us this yesterday._

After lecturing us for a while longer she let us go.

"What do you think we should do first Flounder?" I asked my district partner. He looked sort of stunned at my question.

"You're actually going to stick with me during training?"

I smiled at him. "Of course. We're friends, right? That's what friends do. We stick together."

"Thanks, Marina," he said with a smile. "Should we go with the Careers and ask if we can join them?" he asked hesitantly.

"No." I quickly said. "Let them come to us. Can you use any weapons Flounder?"

"Not for anything like this, but I used to work on the spear fishing boats."

"Good. That's good. Come on, let's go throw some spears." I said as we walked over to the spear station.

The man working at the spear station was named Shard. We weren't the only ones at the spear station. Some kids from Districts Six, Eight, and Nine were there as well. Shard was too busy trying to teach these other tributes how to throw a spear so I motioned to Flounder and he followed me to the rack of spears.

"Take one," I ordered somewhat harshly as I grabbed one for myself. I looked up into the lofted area above the training room. The gamemakers were there and their attention was split. Half of them were watching the Careers and the other half were watching Flounder and I. I took a deep breath and narrowed my eyes. I stood up straight and lifted my head. My mindset had shifted now. My sole focus was on showing those gamemakers just what I was capable of. I had to make these people favor me if I wanted a better chance at getting out of the arena alive.

"I don't know if I can do this Marina. I'm used to fish, not people," Flounder whispered nervously as we approached the throwing line for the targets. The other tributes that were there had moved away when they saw us coming.

"These targets should be easy then. They don't move around like fish do. Just aim for kill shots like the abdomen or if you can get the neck go for it. It's gruesome but it's more showy and all the Capitol wants is a good show," I said darkly as I threw the spear into the center of a nearby dummy's neck.

Flounder nodded and led his spear fly. It landed with directly in the dummy's abdomen which was about twenty yards away.

"Not bad, Four," a voice said from behind us. We turned and saw Cato standing there with the other three Careers flanking his sides. I watched as Flounder's nervous demeanor changed into one of stony indifference.

"Thanks," he said without emotion and stepped up a bit to where he was positioned slightly in front of me. I eyed Flounder curiously. His attitude changed faster than a flip of a switch. He was acting like this at the tribute parade too. I'd have to ask him why he acted so different around these guys, especially Cato.

"If I remember correctly princess, you're supposed to show me just how well you can handle yourself." Cato said with a smirk. I could see the muscles in Flounder's jaw tense and his eyes narrow even further. I gazed at the other three Careers and they all held different expressions. Glimmer was glaring at me, Marvel held a smile, and Clove was watching Flounder.

"So how about it, Marina. Are you gonna show us what Odair taught you or what?" Marvel asked with his lighthearted voice.

I shot him a small smile. "Sure. I'll show you guys some things my brother taught me. What do you want to see?" I asked, focusing in on Cato.

"Whatever you'd like princess. Just remember, if you want in with us you have to impress _me_."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games.

* * *

"That goes for you too, Four," Cato said to Flounder.

"So you can throw a spear. So what? That's not so impressive, even Marvel can do that," Glimmer sneered from Cato's side.

"Hey!" Marvel called, the look on his face showed he was offended by her comment.

"If that's all you got, we don't need you two, especially you _Odair._ "

I narrowed my eyes at the blonde from District One. She's not going to get rid of me that easily. "You're more stupid than you look if you think that's all I can do. What's your specialty, One? I bet I'm better at that than you and then there will be no use for _you_."

"Looks like we've got ourselves a challenge," Cato stated with a hint of interest in his tone.

Glimmer looked worried for a second, but quickly composed herself. "Why should I tell you, Four? That's not any of your business," she hissed defensively with her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"What's wrong, Glimmer? Afraid of a little challenge?" Clove taunted her with a malicious smirk on her face making her look even more like a predatory feline.

Glimmer soffed. "Of course not. I just don't want Four here to know what I can do," she said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"They're part of the pack Glimmer. You go against them you go against all of us," Cato warned.

My gaze shot to Flounder. I met his gaze and we shared a small smile. We were in. Seems Cato likes us enough to let us join. Though he'll probably still make us show off more of our strengths to make sure we can do something for the pack. Weakness is not tolerated.

Glimmer huffed and glared at me. If looks could kill I'd be dead twenty times over. "Fine," she said through clenched teeth as she walked over to the bow and arrow station.

The few tributes that were there quickly stepped back and moved out of the angry Career's way. She picked up a silver bow and an arrow from their respective racks and quickly fired at a human dummy target.

I'll admit, her aim wasn't that bad, but mine was still better. Her arrow pierced the flesh right by the left armpit. In a real person it would have landed right beneath the collarbone. It would definitely be painful, but probably not fatal unless it pierced a lung or the heart. Her shot was just a tad bit too high for either.

She turned to me with a smirk on her face. "Think you can do better than that _princess_?" she sneered.

I just smirked at her. As I stepped up and picked up another bow and another arrow of the racks my only thoughts were on showing everyone that I was better. I was the superior one. Everything Finnick had told me on how to play it during training went out the window as I took a breath and let my arrow fly at the same target Glimmer had just shot at. My shot ended up a little lower and further to the left landing right about where the heart should be.

The rest of the morning session was spent with Flounder and I showing off our different strengths to the Careers. I showed off a little more by displaying a bit of swordplay and as it turns out Flounder's pretty handy with a knife. No where as good as Clove, but he's still pretty good. I guess throwing weapons were just his thing.

I turned and looked at all of their expressions as we finished up our last station for the morning as Atala, the head trainer, called for a lunch break. Glimmer's face held a glare, no surprise there. Flounder gave me a smile. He looked much more confident now, and hadn't been as defensive in Cato's presence like he had been in previous encounters with the blond boy from District Two. Marvel also had a smile on his face, but I could see the worry in his eyes. I suppose he felt that his place in the group was threatened with both me and Flounder showing that we do what he and his district partner could do just as good if not better than they could. Clove had an approving look on her face, and Cato had a deep look of interest and intrigue on his face.

Even though Glimmer was the one who probably wanted to kill me right now, it was Cato's expression that scared me the most. I was afraid of what that look meant. I remembered what Finnick had told me earlier that day.

 _"I expect you to show off a bit today and attract some attention, sis. In fact, I'd be appalled if you didn't." My brother told me in his usual joking tone. "Though, I don't want you to draw too much attention to yourself, not yet. Just enough to get you in with the Careers. If you show off too much they could see you as a threat and you'll be the first one they go after once it's time to break the alliance._

 _"Be careful Marina, especially with the one from Two. He may give you those lustful looks like any other hormonal teenage boy, but I've talked to Brutus and he says that boy is the most bloodthirsty tribute he's had in years. I have no doubt he'll love tearing you apart piece by piece if you give him the chance." He looked at me with eyes full of tears threatening to spill over. "Please, Marina, just be careful, please. I can't lose you, You're my baby sister." he whispered as he wrapped me in his arms for a hug._

Had I shown them too much? I looked back to Cato. He was still watching me. I gulped. I'll have to be even more careful now. I shouldn't have let myself get caught up in that dumb challenge thing with Glimmer. I shouldn't have let my guard down, especially not around these vicious trained killers. I am so stupid.

I looked back to Cato once more. He continued to watch me with that predatory gaze of his. I had a feeling that he would always be watching me from here on out.

* * *

Thanks for reading y'all!


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ!**

 **THIS IS THE 2ND CHAPTER I POSTED TODAY. PLEASE READ CH.6 BEFORE READING THIS!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games

* * *

The next day training was going well. I had kept a lower profile and tried not to attract any more attention than I already had. Things were going smoothly, that is until someone stole Cato's knife. Not wanting to watch the scene as Cato started accusing the poor boy from District Six, I quickly left the room, my excuse being that I had to use the bathroom.

I made my way into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror that was hung up behind the sink. I sighed and quickly turned on the sink and splashed some cold water on my face. As I was turning off the faucet I heard a loud slam. I quickly made my way out of the girls' bathroom and entered the hallway just in time to see Cato turning the corner heading straight in my direction.

To say the huge blond looked pissed off was an understatement. I could easily see that the muscles in his body were tense as he stalked through the hall. His usual icy blue eyes were now closer to looking like liquid fire. Cato stopped right in front of me and looked down at me with his fiery gaze. Now, I was not by any means very short. I was about height of 5'7'', but next to Cato's giant build I not only looked small next to him, I felt small too.

"Move out of my way, Four," he snarled.

I narrowed my eyes in a glare at his comment. Why did I have to move for him? It's not like the he couldn't go around me. The hallway wasn't that small.

"No."

I knew it probably wasn't a smart idea to provoke an already furious Career, especially as one as huge and intimidating as Cato and I'll probably pay for it later, but something in me had told me not to follow his orders. Finnick did always say that I was too stubborn for my own good.

" _No_? I'm the leader of this pack, Four. You want to stay in you better listen to me. Now I'll give you one more chance. _Move,_ " he growled.

I stood my ground and let out a snort. I wasn't going to move for him, he could go around me. I was about to speak when Cato stepped closer to me and spoke again.

"You better think carefully about what you're about to do princess, you _need_ us, you need _me,_ " the blond spoke with a smirk on his face.

I scoffed and looked straight into Cato's blue eyes. "What, you think I actually _need_ _you_ , Two? I'm from District Four. I may not be Academy trained like you but I _am_ able stand my on own just fine without it. Our lifestyle back in District Four is pretty much training. We learn how to use weapons, swim, treat injuries, catch our own food, along with other useful things just to live a normal life in our district. Not to mention I've been trained by previous victors of my district since I was only five years old. I don't _need_ you."

As I finished my little speech I expected to see rage in the Career's eyes, what I saw was something I wasn't expecting. I saw lust. Lust was what filled Cato's eyes and for some reason, that scared me more than his fury ever could have.

"You've got guts princess, I'll give you that," he whispered in a much calmer tone than I had anticipated and stepped even closer to me, closing the space between us.

"No one's ever had the guts to stand up to me like that before. I've got to say, I'm impressed," he said quietly, his voice rough and husky.

I could feel my heart rate speed up as he looked at me with that intense gaze of his. _Calm down Marina! He's just a boy... A very attractive boy._ I knew I was blushing when I felt my cheeks and ears burn.

Cato let out a half chuckle sort of sound. "Don't let your guard down, princess. Just because I think you're cute doesn't mean I'll let you win. I'm still going to be the one coming out of that arena alive. I plan on keeping you alive just long enough for things to get interesting," he whispered into my ear darkly just before he walked away from me and continued down the hall.

I stood there for a few moments letting all of what just happened sink in. _I just stood up to Cato... He's impressed with me... he thinks I'm cute... he wants to kill me..._

My eyes widened a bit and I ran away from the Training Room and back towards the elevators to find Finnick.

* * *

"So Two's got the hots for you, huh sis?" Finnick said with a grin appearing on his face.

I had just finished explaining to him what had happened with Cato in the hallway. I rolled my eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"He just said he was going to kill me and all you can think about is that he thinks I'm cute?" I asked incredulously.

"It's part of the reason you say he watches you, Rina," Finnick began to explain.

"You did mess up when you started showing them more of what you could really do, but this might actually help you out. He was already attracted to you physically and now with seeing how strong you are and that you refuse to submit to him he'll be even more intrigued with you. Don't be afraid to play with the boy a little bit and show him why you said you don't need him. Show him that you are stronger than the others and just as capable as he is, sis. Make him see that you are his equal, and this could work to your advantage. Blondy sees himself as an alpha male, it's your job to show that you are an alpha female. You've got two days before you go into that arena little sister, you better get it through your boy's thick head before then," Finnick finished with a mischievous grin spreading on his face.

"Now if you excuse me little sister, I need to talk to a certain stylist of yours and tell him there's been a change in plans," Finnick said as he scampered on out of the room.

I took in a deep breathe. _How the hell was I supposed to get Cato, Mr. "I am superior to you in every way possible", to think that I was his equal. In two days too! Dammit Marina, what the hell have you gotten yourself into?_

* * *

Thanks for reading y'all!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games

* * *

After my talk with Finnick I didn't go back to the training room. I spent the rest of what was supposed to be my training time with Mags. I hadn't really gotten the chance to talk with her since my birthday, seeing as how she was spending her time trying to help Flounder. I sat with her helping her weave something she had apparently been working on for a while. Close to dinner time, she finally said the thing that kind of looked to me like some sort of giant oval shaped bowl was finished. Okay, to be honest I really had no idea what that thing was supposed to be, I just followed her directions, but when she had declared the object finished she came over and sat next to me and pulled out a thin, tightly woven chain.

"Give me your necklace," Mags said.

I took off the necklace with the seashell pendant that Annie had given me the day of the reaping and handed it to Mags.

 _Wow, had the reaping only been two days ago? So much has happened in that short amount of time. It feels like it has been ages since I left District Four._

Mags' voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Here, now you have a piece of the both of us to take with you," she said handing me back the necklace with the chain she had once had in her hand, now holding the pendant from Annie.

"Don't worry about it falling off, it's sturdy, just like you," she smiled, taking a few steps back. Before I even put on the necklace I ran up to Mags and hugged her.

I had never really had a mother in my life seeing as how both our parents died when I was very small, and when Finnick became friends with Mags after he had won his Games, she quickly took over that motherly figure type role for me. For a little girl who quickly had to go from being a normal child and playing with dolls to going into training to become the perfect tribute for a slaughtering of children I was certain to take part in, I really needed her. Mags has helped me out more than she could ever know, and I will be eternally grateful to her for it.

"Thank you Mags. Thank you for everything."

* * *

I was sitting out of the roof of the Training Center when Flounder found me.

"Hey, Marina, what happened to you today? You went to the bathroom and never came back. You missed quite the show really. Two, got kicked out of the training room for trying to fight that kid from District Six," Flounder explained.

"So that's why he was outside the training center," I meant to whisper to myself, but I guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought I was because Flounder had heard me.

"What do you mean? Did you see him or something?" Flounder asked with a bit of a sharp edge in his voice. He was giving out those defensive vibes again. I thought he had gotten over that? _Or maybe, you just didn't notice because you weren't paying attention and your focus was on someone else._

Flounder was still looking at me, expecting an answer.

"Yeah, I saw him. I was walking out of the bathroom when he started heading down the hallway. He did look pretty pissed," I answered him.

Flounder seemed to tense up even more and he certainly did not look happy. "Did he say anything to you, Marina?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked back. The question wasn't meant to come across as harsh or anything, I just truly wanted to know why he wanted to know. I wanted to know if it had anything to do with why he always acts so rigid and defensive around Cato. Flounder let out a sigh and his body relaxed.

"Look, Marina, I know that I really don't have any right to be telling you to do anything. I mean, I'm not your brother like Finnick is, and I mean, I hardly even know you! But, you are my friend, and I care about my friends," he explained, by the tone of his voice he was obviously concerned with something.

I looked at him, confused. "What are you getting at, Flounder?" I questioned. My district partner sighed once more.

"Just-just be careful around, Two, okay? He's dangerous and I know it's stupid with this being the Hunger Games and all, but I don't want to see you get hurt," he told me, looking down at me with those big brown eyes of his filled with concern.

Even though he was warning me about Cato, I felt like Flounder knew something that he wasn't telling me. He wouldn't be acting so weird if he didn't. I mean, it wasn't like he was telling me anything I already knew. I know Cato is dangerous. Finnick even said that Brutus thinks he's vicious, so why would he bother telling me something so obvious? Something's up. I'd have to ask Finnick if he had any idea of what it was that Flounder knew, and thought it was important enough to stress it to me to be careful around Cato.

I looked up Flounder and gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Flounder, I'll keep that in mind. Now tell me, how did the rest of the day go? I know it can't have been all that great. I mean, you didn't have _me_ and you had to put up with _Glimmer_ all day," I joked, changing the subject.

* * *

Flounder and I were on the roof laughing as he had just finished telling me of how he and the other Careers were trying to get some training in while Glimmer kept rambling on about how if Cato were there she wouldn't have to be forced to put up with the rest of them. Apparently she didn't think that the other Careers were as skilled as her. Flounder told me that Clove looked like she was ready to murder her.

Glimmer was seriously stupid if she thought it was okay for her to talk like that around the other Careers, especially Clove. Clove seemed like the type that would kill Glimmer as soon as she got the chance to in the arena just for being annoying.

Then, Marvel apparently brought up how I still hadn't come back from the restroom and how that I must have been with Cato. His speculation was kind of true. I did have that little run in with Cato in the hallway, so technically I was with Cato, for a short while anyways. A very short while.

Glimmer, though was not happy to have heard Marvel's joking theory because she went on a rant about how she was stronger than me, which Clove and Flounder were quick to remind her that I had bested her in what was supposed to be the weapon she is "most skilled at". Flounder told me that she had finally shut up after that which brought Clove out of her bad mood now that she no longer had to listen to Glimmer's mindless babbling.

* * *

When I put of my clothes for training that next morning I noticed they were a bit different. They were the same colors, same pattern, but the fabric felt different and caused the clothes to be much more form fitting than they used to be. This has got to be Finn's doing, I thought to myself. There's no other explanation for it.

After eating a quick breakfast and getting scolded by Venus for not eating "ladylike" enough, Flounder and I headed off to the training room. Venus' scolding had led to us running a little late. Today was our final day of group training. After today we would have our individual sessions with the game makers, receive our scores, and then have our interviews with Caesar. That was it. That was all we had left to do before we were sent off into the arena.

When the elevator doors, to go down to the training room, opened the pair from District Seven were standing there.

"Seymour!" the petite red headed girl from District Seven called out. She pulled the boy next to her out of whatever thoughts he was currently in the middle of with her call.

This is the same boy that I punched in the face that first night here. Seymour, huh? So that's his name.

"What is it, Cherry?" he asked her in a surprisingly gentle tone that I was totally not expecting as Flounder and I stepped into the elevator with the tributes from District Seven. Her gaze was on us. I could see the fear in her light brown eyes as she huddled closer to the boy I now knew as Seymour.

"It's _you,_ " he spat as the elevator door shut and we began to slowly descend. "Johanna says you're the reason why we can't win. She says we don't stand a chance against you or the other Careers." he hissed.

Flounder scoffed. "Look man, it's not her fault that your mentor thinks that you're weak and don't have a chance at winning," Flounder bluntly stated as he stepped up and crossed his arms over his chest showing the clear advantage in height he had over the boy from District Seven.

"That's not true! Seymour was the strongest boy in our village back home! Everyone thought that if anyone had a shot of coming back home, that it would be him!" the little red head defended.

"What are you, his _girlfriend_?" Flounder sneered.

I really have to hand it to Flounder. He really knows how to put up a good tough guy attitude in front of people. It's a total one-eighty from his usual attitude.

"Yes, I am," the girl proudly stated.

"Well, let me ask you something _sweetheart_. Surely you know that only one person can come out of that arena. What are you going to do if it comes down to the two of you? Are you willing to die for him? Or are you planning to ask him to sacrifice his life so you can carry on your pathetic existence?" Flounder asked darkly.

The girl, Cherry, looked like she was about to cry. That poor foolish little girl, she was so naive. Did she really believe that if they got rid of me that the two of them could live happily ever after? That's not how this game works. Nobody really wins, not even the so called victors.

"You leave her alone!" Seymour shouted.

I glanced at Seymour and scoffed before turning back to Cherry.

"Don't worry about it too much," I told her. "What are the chances of you making it as far to the final two anyway? I mean, even if you did manage to get rid of me, you would still have him," I said gesturing to Flounder, "the rest of the Careers, and the big guy from Eleven to deal with. Do you really think you can take down both Thresh and Cato?" I taunted, relishing in the teary eyes of the red haired girl when the elevator doors opened again.

It was at this moment when I realized that the old "speak of the devil" phrase must of have a bit of truth in it somewhere because in walked none other than Cato.

The big blond walked into the elevator, which due to his big size now felt kind of crowded, with a smirk on his face. "Talking about me, princess?" he asked me teasingly.

I could feel Flounder tense up behind me. He really did not like Cato. He has to know something about him that I don't. I looked up at the blue eyed blond boy in front of me with a sly grin of my own plastered onto my face.

"You may have come up in conversation," I teased back. I could practically feel Flounder's burning gaze on my back and see his ' _what the heck are you doing?! Didn't I just warn you to be careful around him?!'_ look that I was certain was on his face. I quickly turned around to Flounder to find that I was right about his facial expression. I shot him a reassuring smile.

The girl from Seven, Cherry, let out a snicker at the interaction. Cato turned around and glared at the girl. She quickly shrunk under his intensely powerful gaze and tried to hide behind her district partner.

"Got a problem, Seven?" Cato growled out.

Seymour pushed Cherry behind him and glared at Cato. "Leave her alone, Two," Seymour demanded. He was either brave or stupid to stand up to Cato like that. I know when I did, I was running on sheer stupidity. Luckily, it worked out okay for me. I don't think the same thing will happen for Seymour.

Cato, who was a good six inches taller than this guy, just looked down at the pair, his eyes going from ice to liquid fire, similar to the way they had yesterday, in an instant.

"No."

"Now, I'll ask you one more time," he was talking to Cherry now, "is there a problem, Seven?" Cato spat out.

Seymour spoke again. Was this guy suicidal, or something?

"Don't answer Cherry, he can't make you do anything," he reassured the weeping girl hidden behind him, with his eyes still locked on Cato.

"I'll tell you again, Two. Leave. Her. Alone," he hissed. Yup. This guy, Seymour, definitely had a death wish.

"Make me, Seven," Cato snarled. Neither boy did anything other than just glare daggers at each other. The elevator door stopped and opened its doors as the two continued their glaring match. I waved Flounder to go on ahead and then cautiously reached up and laid my hand on Cato's shoulder.

"Cato," I said calmly as he whipped his head around.

"Cato, we have to go, or we're going to be late," I told him in the same calm voice. He nodded his head sharply and turned back around to face the pair from District Seven once more.

"You two better watch yourselves in the arena. I guarantee I'll be going after you first," Cato growled menacingly. He then turned around and shot out his hand and grabbed one of the two closing elevator door causing them to open once more and stalked down the hallways leading to the training room. I quickly followed after him, having to walk a bit more briskly than normal in order to keep up with the fuming blond.

"Hey, Cato?" I asked.

"What do you want, princess?" he asked harshly.

"Whoa, calm down there hot shot, I was just going to ask where Clove was, no need to get snippy with me, mister," I huffed out, crossing my arms over my chest as we continued down the hallway.

The fiery rage in Cato's eyes had visibly diminished as that, what I now consider to be his trademark, smirk crept onto his face once more.

"If you must know, princess, Clove left before me. Something about not wanting to be late again."

I couldn't help but let a small smile slip. "I can see why she left without you then. You made us late for training," I joked letting out a short laugh.

Cato stopped for a moment and turned to face me. " _Me_? Princess, you were the one who made us late for training. The reason Seven got all riled up was because of you. I know it was you that did that to his face and I could hear you all arguing before the elevator even opened its doors. You attract nothing but trouble," he said as he continued walking down the hallway again.

"Huh, I guess you're right," I whispered quietly before I hurried to catch up with him. I attracted you didn't I?

* * *

Training was going well, as usual. Nothing really changed until Atala, the head trainer, called us all together.

"Now, you will be going through the agilities course. You will be working for speed through the course and you will also be avoiding the trainers. Each hit you receive will add five seconds on to your time, which will affect your overall score. The lower the time, the better the score, understood? Good, now line up by district number. One in the front Twelve in the back in female, male order. Female from District One, you are up first."

Both Glimmer and Marvel got through the course without a hit. As did Clove, except she finished much faster than the other two Careers had. I knew I was right when I saw her that first time on the television screen. She was quick and agile just like the practiced assassin she was trained to be. Cato on the other hand did get a hit. It may have been just one, but that was all it took to set off that incredibly short temper of his. It seems all that bulky muscle of his really didn't help in terms of agility. The boy from District Three received three hits while his district partner received five. Flounder managed to be getting by without any hits, but he a bit of a tough time with getting over one of the elements in the middle of the course, so that slowed him down a bit.

It was my turn now. I was doing good so far. I was moving quickly and effectively evading incoming blows by the trainers just like I had been taught to do. I reached the part where it was just a bridge of rope netting that would lean towards whatever side more weight was placed on. The other Careers had simply climbed their way across going with the flow as the net moved. I had a different idea though. I threw my body as far as I could to the other side and rolled down the netting. After that element the rest of the course was pretty easy. I was almost at the end and thought I was in the clear when I felt something hit my left side.

"Hit."

Dammit! So close!

* * *

Sorry for the wait! Thank y'all for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

I heard Glimmer laugh with a mocking tone that rang clear in her voice.

"Looks like Odair's not as great as she thought she was," the blonde girl sneered.

Marvel was half-laughing along with Glimmer. He seemed like he would have been a nice guy had Flounder and I not been threatening their spots in the pack.

Crap. I'm supposed to be making Cato see me as an equal. This is just making me look weak.

Flounder just had his eyes glued to a screen in the room that held our scores. He was staring at it intensely. When my face was shown in the rankings he smirked.

"You might want to re-think your words there. Look," Flounder said as he gestured to the screen.

Even with the hit that I had recieved my score was still better than Glimmer. I was third. First of course was Clove, then Marvel, then me. Glimmer had followed right after Flounder.

"Looks like I'm still better than _you._ "

* * *

Later night after dinner with entire District Four team I found myself sitting on the food myself sitting on the roof looking out at the rest of the city.

"Well hey there, princess," a male voice called. I turned to where the voice came from and met Cato's gaze.

"What do you want Cato?" I asked the big blond as I turned back to watch the city.

"You know, you're a hard girl to track down," he said teasingly.

I scoffed. "I'm only ever in three places, here, in the training room, or in my room. If you had a hard time finding me you must not have been trying very hard," I teased back. I watched Cato sit down beside me out of the corner of my eye.

"How was it? You know, training for this since you were a kid," he asked. Strangely, there wasn't any hint of teasing or mocking in his voice. He was asking an honest question.

"Since I was a kid? What're you talking about, Two, I'm still a kid. Hell, we're _all_ still kids," I said bitterly. Cato's face went blank for a moment when I made that comment. A look I thought could be realization flashed onto his face for a split second before he covered it up with that smirk of his before I could figure it out.

"You know what I mean, princess. Rumor has it that you've been training since big brother Odair won his games back when you were only five."

"You should know how it felt. I hear in District Two they train you all in a special academy until you're eighteen. I know you're an academy kid. How could you not be? You know exactly how it feels," I told him bluntly in hopes that he'd drop the subject.

"Pssh. Come on princess. It had to have been different with you though. I bet you actually had real friends and got to do normal things. You obviously were still able to see your family," he hissed.

Was that a hint of jealousy I heard in his voice?

"You're wrong if you think that's the way it went. I started training when I was five, Cato, _five_! I should have still been playing with dolls and learning the alphabet, not learning how to use a knife." I hissed. I don't exactly know why I was telling him this. I knew it was probably a stupid thing to do but I had never told anyone, not even Finnick, Mags, or Annie how I felt about this, and if this guy who I was never going to see again after these next few weeks was going to listen, I was going to get this off my chest while I still could.

"As for friends? I never really had them. They were all either afraid of me or of Finn. Do you have any idea how horrible it was to be an eight year old little girl that nobody would play with because they thought I would hurt them? It was terrible and things didn't change as I grew older. By the time I was sixteen I was pretty sure I was the only girl besides Lyla Moss to have never had a boyfriend or any sort of relationship whatsoever. I'm actually pretty sure it's still that way too. The little girls who wouldn't talk to me in elementary, now talked behind my back. They said that I would never get a boyfriend because guys don't like for girls to be stronger than them. I know it's stupid and that I shouldn't have cared, but their words still stung," I explained to Cato. He was looking at me with an expression that I couldn't quite pinpoint.

"For thirteen years all I've ever known is survival and what it takes to achieve that in the arena, but for the past thirteen years all I've ever wanted is to be a normal girl," I admitted, bringing my knees up to my chest and folding my arms on top of them. I spoke up again. "Though I never really did have many friends, I had Finn, Mags, and Annie. They've been my support system from the beginning. They've always been there for me and I can never thank them enough for that. They were what kept me going when I felt like I couldn't go anymore," I finished with a small smile.

I didn't expect Cato to say anything back. I was pretty sure this was just a ploy to get some information he could use on me from the start, so I was surprised when I heard him speak.

"Wow, I never expected you to feel that way about your childhood, princess," he lightly teased, still calling me by the nickname I seemed to have picked up since I arrived at the Capitol. "The way these people talk about you, they make it seem like you had a perfect life growing up and how this is the moment you've been waiting for."

I scoffed before asking, "Well what about you, Cato? How was it growing up in the Academy?"

Cato took a deep breath and spoke. "Well I can tell you right off the bat that you and I have very different family lives, princess. Somehow I get the feeling that Odair never really wanted this for you, as for me, this is all my father has ever wanted of me," the big blond confessed.

At his sincere tone, I was kind of astounded at the situation we found ourselves in. Here we were, two of the biggest threats in the games this year, and we were telling each other our life stories.

"In Two, we start training at eight years old, so congratulations, princess, you have the most training out of all of us," he smirked at me. "We are trained by specialists and past victors. If you don't pick up on things quickly you learn the hard way," he snickered as he held this far away look as if he was remembering something.

"In the academy I was surrounded by people that wanted to be around me. I was at the top and everyone wanted to be near me, but even though I had all those people, I knew that they didn't care about me. The only reason they hung around me was because I happened to be the strongest. If I hadn't been the best none of them would have been there. When I turned eighteen they told me I was ready to go into the arena and I was to volunteer at the next reaping, so I did," he said.

He snickered again. "You should consider yourself lucky, princess. You may have had to start training at five, but at least you had family there to support you. I haven't seen my father since I was ten years old. The last words he said to me were, 'sentiment makes you weak'," he finished coldly.

"So you've blocked out everyone since then," I stated. "Your father is wrong you know. Caring about people doesn't make you weak. It makes you strong, it gives you a reason to fight, " I told Cato.

He scoffed at me. "I guess we'll see who's right in the arena."

"I guess we will," I answered.

"Wait," I spoke suddenly, a thought popping into my head. "If you're told to volunteer at the age of eighteen, why is Clove here?" I asked curiously.

"The girl who was supposed to volunteer for her never did. That coward, she'll get what's coming to her," Cato growled as he got up. "Don't think anything has changed just because we had this little talk, Marina," the big blond spoke, trying to be intimidating. I followed his lead and stood up as well.

"Oh, but hasn't it? I definitely say something has changed. You just called me by my actual name. You've never done that before," I teased with a flirtatious smile on my lips.

"Doesn't mean anything, _princess_." Cato said. "I'm still going to kill you," he stated as he turned to walk away.

I let out a short, breathy chuckle. "Not if I can kill you first."

* * *

"Late night rendezvous with Blondy, huh?" my brother asked as I entered my bedroom.

"What do you think you're doing in my room, Finn?" I asked, avoiding his question.

"Well, I came to leave this," he said holding up the necklace from Annie and Mags. I reached up to my neck where it normally hung. How did he- when did he? I didn't even notice it was gone.

"Took it early this morning," my brother said, answering the questions he knew were going through my head.

"Mags and Annie both had a part in your token and I wanted you to have something from your big brother in there with you too." he explained. He held out the necklace and I reached out and took it from his hand.

"Look at the back of it."

I turned the seashell around to find the word "breathe" gently carved into the delicate shell in my brother's handwriting. I grabbed Finnick and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Finnick. You're the best big brother anyone could ever ask for."

"Hey now, Rina, don't go getting all sentimental on me just yet. I want to hear about what happened with you and Two on the roof."

I pulled away from my brother's embrace. "How did you even know I was up there?" I asked him.

"Big brother instincts, Rina. I always know where you are and who you are with," Finnick winked.

"Now what exactly did the kid want?" he asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Nothing really. We just talked."

Finnick gave me that look. That "I know you're not telling me everything" look. I rose my hands up in defense.

"We just talked, I swear! We talked about how things were for us growing up."

Finnick's expression quickly changed.

"Marina, sweetheart, don't let yourself get attached to anyone. You know only one person can come out alive," he spoke softly.

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Yeah, I know Finnick. I know."

* * *

The next day was our individual evaluations, so instead of heading straight into the training room, we went into a holding room and were sent into the training room one by one.

When they called my name I was reminded of what Finnick had told me earlier that morning. _"Show them all you got, sis."_

 _"Everything?" I asked timidly._

 _"Everything," he said looking me dead in the eye. He was actually being serious._

I entered the room and saw the game makers in the loft above the training center.

"Marina Odair, District Four," I announced. The head game maker, Seneca Crane I believe his name is, stood up and spoke.

"Welcome, Miss Odair. You have fifteen minutes to demonstrate to us your chosen skills," he said with a look of interest on his face. In fact, all of the game makers had a similar look on their faces. This would be the first time would get to see me, Marina Odair the so-called ocean princess of Panem, in action. If it was a show they wanted, I sure wasn't going to disappoint.

The first thing I went for was the spears. I took the spears from the rack and threw all five of them different dummies, hitting different targeting areas. Three in the abdomen, two in the chest, one in through the neck and the last one straight through the back of the head. Next, I went to the archery station sending five arrows through the heads or hearts of five dummies. After that, I went to the the knife station. I only threw three though. Knives were a skill I had but I possessed neither the precise precision or deadly speed that Clove had with these, so I through just enough to let the game makers know that I could use these if I had to.

Finally, I went over to the sword station. I didn't even bother looking through the large array of blades they had to choose from. I went straight for the shiny twin broadswords. These were my specialty weapon. I had seen these beautiful blades on the first day here, but hadn't used them. I didn't want the Careers to know _all_ of my secrets. I smiled as I spun the blades in my hands, testing their weight. They were perfect for me. I shot another smile at the game makers just before I started to annihilate the dummies before me. I severed different parts of their bodies, and stabbed at areas I knew would cause death in a living being.

I put the swords back down on the rack they were on after I had finished with the last dummy and faced the game makers. All the game makers seemed to have either shock and awe, or pleased looks on their faces.

"Thank you, Miss Odair for that interesting display. I must say, you certainly live up to the expectations your brother had set for you. You are dismissed," Seneca said. I nodded and walked out of the training room.

* * *

"How did it go?" Flounder asked, taking a seat next to me on the plush sofa in the living room.

"It went well. I showed them what I could do so I can only hope for the best. What about you?"

Flounder shrugged. "I threw knives and spears."

Venus came rushing in followed by the rest of "Team District Four". This included both mine and Flounder's stylists and prep teams, and of course Finnick and Mags.

"The scores are being announced!" Venus chirped. She changed the channel and there was Caesar getting ready to announce our training scores.

"From District One, Marvel, with a score of-" he paused for dramatic effect. "Nine." No surprise there.

"Glimmer, with a score of nine." Caesar announced. I scoffed. What did she do to pull a nine? Promise sexual favors to the game makers?

"From District Two, Cato, with a score of ten." A ten was really good, he would probably have one of the highest scores if not the highest score in the games this year.

"Clove, with a score of ten." No surprise there either, she was deadly.

The tributes from District Three scored a fives and four respectively. Once again, no surprise there. District Three hadn't produced any outstanding tributes in years.

"From District Four, Flounder Ark, with a score of nine."

The room burst into cheer.

"A nine! That's great kid!" my brother congratulated.

"From District Four, Marina Odair" Caesar spoke my name happily, " with a score of-" he paused for a moment.

"Eleven." the Capitol man announced with a smile on his face.

"Way to go little sister. You've got the highest score in the games. Sponsor's were already lining up to help us, but with this, I doubt there will be any sponsors for anyone but District Four."

"Thanks, Finn," I said before turning my attention back to the screen. Nobody after us really had interesting scores, except for Seymour and Thresh. Thresh got a ten and Seymour an eight. There was also a little twelve year old girl from District Eleven that got a seven. For a twelve year old that's pretty good, heck that little girl did much better than Seymour's little fifteen year old girlfriend, Cherry. That poor girl received the lowest score of all, a three.

I went up to the roof again. heading to the same spot I was in last night only to see Cato sitting there already. When I caught sight of him I started to turn away and go somewhere else only to have him call out to me.

"Just where do you think you're going, huh, princess?"

I stopped and faced him. "Thought you might want some time alone," I told him.

He snickered in response. "If I wanted time alone I would have just stayed in my room. I was hoping you'd come up here. We need to have ourselves a talk, princess."

I walked over to the blond career and sat down beside him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked warily.

"Pretty impressive score there, _princess_. You outscored all of us, even me." Cato spoke.

I was immediately wary of the tone of his voice. Something in the way he was speaking held an unfamiliar dark edge to it.

"Brutus says that I should just kill you before you become an even bigger threat," he spat.

"But you're not going to, are you, Cato?" My words were in the form of a question, but I already knew that he wouldn't do it. Why would he tell me if he was going to?

"No, I won't do it, but I won't let you stay with us either. Fish boy can stay," he told me. By fish boy I was assuming he meant Flounder. "But you, princess, you're not welcome in the pack anymore," he spoke sharply. His blue eyes had gone icy with the seriousness of his words.

"Watch your back, princess, because I'll let you survive the bloodbath, but after that _you_ are my main target," Cato warned.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. "Why warn me, Cato? Why not just end me in the bloodbath like your mentor wants you to?" I questioned as he stood up and walked away, very similar to how he did last night.

"You're lucky I like you, Marina, or I would just listen to what Brutus says. I've told you before that I planned on letting you live long enough to make things interesting. Plans have changed a bit, I'll let you live in the bloodbath. Nobody in the pack will touch you there, and hopefully you manage to live long enough to make things interesting."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading y'all!**


End file.
